


The Best Things In Life Are Unexpected

by jacinth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Arguing, BFF Perrie, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Chill Zayn, Crossdressing, Fingering, Food, Implied Relationships, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Louis is 16, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mpreg, Nosy Niall, Possessive Behavior, Protective Harry, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Sleepy Louis, Slow build relationship because Harry's clueless and Louis is scared of telling the truth, Tummy touching, Unsafe Sex, harry is 23, louis is emotional, obviously, though technically harry's jealous of himself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a shy (unless you know him) sixteen year old who lost a bet and the consequences included a bit of crossdressing (don't ask) resulting in him getting pissed and losing his virginity to an older man (don't judge) named Harry something-or-other in a club bathroom.</p><p>A month later, Louis finds out he's pregnant.</p><p>Thinking he'll never see Harry again, he gets on with his life and deals with pregnancy pains ...until a few weeks later when he meets and slams the door in the face of the man his sister calls her boss/friend. </p><p>Harry Styles doesn't recognize Louis and has no idea that he's about to become a father. He is however, struggling with a strong attraction to his friend's little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Plot bunny ate my brain.

“No no no!” Louis gasped, clasping a hand over his mouth shoving past Niall and barely making into the toilets before emptying his stomach. After five minutes of losing his breakfast, Louis rinsed his mouth out and looked at himself in the mirror as he slid his left hand over his tummy.

He sighed softly. “You can't keep doing this to me peanut. You've only been in there ten weeks, it's not very polite.”  
  
Laughing to himself Louis splashed more cool water over his face and took a few sips. This pregnancy was going to be a hell of a ride.

What made it worse was he didn't even _know_ the father – well, he knew _who_ it was but he didn't _know_ him. Louis had lost a bet over two months ago to Niall and Zayn, which had resulted in him dressing like a girl and going to a club, which had resulted in him getting pregnant. He still couldn't believe he'd been let in. Zayn's girlfriend, Perrie, had done his make-up, hair and loaned him clothes and shoes. He had ended up looking like Jennifer Lawrence. Zayn and Niall had had to drag him outside and into the club, there he had met the green eyed man named Harry something-or-other. Louis had nearly keeled over when the tall man began flirting with him – Louis didn't know _how_ to flirt. Louis was a book worm who hid behind glasses and beanies, who didn't even date let alone talk to boys who looked like _that_. Though after downing a few drinks he had allowed himself to welcome Harry's interest – he might not ever get another chance like this, so why not? Why not lose his virginity to this sexy person? Or at least that's what his alcohol addled brain had told him.

And that was how Louis ended up letting a total stranger fuck him in a club bathroom while ' _Bad Romance_ ' thumped on the speakers -he still couldn't listen to that damn song without blushing goddamn it- He had been terrified for about ten seconds when Harry had put a hands between his legs and discovered he wasn't actually a girl, but the man had only smirked, looking un-surprised and twice as aroused as he had before when Louis had squeaked and shuddered. After a few minutes of drunken fumbling Harry had pulled out a condom only to drop it in the toilet. Louis, being drunk and unaware of his... child bearing abilities had mumbled that he was clean and Harry had nodded, saying he was too before pushing inside him. A horrible decision? Hell fucking yes. Did he care at the time? Hell fucking no, at the _time_ all that mattered was how good it felt and how hard he'd come. He remembered Harry's mouth and deep soothing voice rasping filth in his ear and against his neck, the feeling of scorching wetness gushing inside him. He remembered Niall dragging him away the second they went back outside.

Louis knew he would never see the bloke again, that he probably wouldn't even _remember_ Louis, period. Louis however, would always be reminded of that night, because a month later he was sure he'd caught the stomach flu and had went to visit his doctor, who had drawn blood and later told him his situation. Louis had been... flabbergasted but somehow... happy? He was sixteen and in high school but he knew he couldn't end his pregnancy or give his baby away. So, here he was almost three months pregnant and sick as a dog but he knew it would be worth it.

The only people who knew about his pregnancy were his half-sister, Nora, whom he lived with, Niall, Zayn and Perrie. Everyone else would figure it out soon enough.

Male pregnancy wasn't unheard of, it just wasn't common either. Only one in a hundred thousand men could get pregnant and those pregnancies were usually ended out of fear and the men being unable to accept it. Louis thought it was a tragedy really, all the men who would give anything to be able to have a child with the person they love yet the one's who ended up with the gene almost always ended their pregnancies and had the uterus removed, with the exception of a few. It just wasn't fair. Louis rubbed his tummy again, he was keeping his peanut, no matter what anyone thought.

“Are you going to let me have lunch today? You need it just as much as I do.”

To Louis' surprise, he kept his lunch down that day.

  
-:-

Louis was huddled on the sofa with a bag of marshmallows watching Sharknado 2 (don't judge him okay) when he heard his sister arguing over the phone, call him nosey but for some reason he felt compelled to listen.  
  
“You are coming out with me tonight, H. You've been moping for months, it's sad. End of discussion.”  
  
“Don't give me that, as your best friend I have a right to drag you outside when you're being a sad-sack.”

“Nope, can't pull the boss card on me.”

“Don't wanna hear it, H. Be ready for seven or I'm calling Taylor, I'm sure she'd _love_ to help.”

Shaking his head, Louis turned his attention back to the television. Nora had the strangest friends. Not that he had any say on what was and wasn't strange, he was sixteen and pregnant after all. Nora still had no clue he'd gone to that club, he hadn't wanted to make things worse so he'd told her he'd gone to a party with Niall and Zayn, had too much to drink and made-out with a guy. Louis was positive Harry had been a bit older than him but he wasn't going to tell _her_ that and send her into a tizzy. Better she think he got knocked up by someone his own age.

“What was that all about?” he asked when she flopped down beside him, making a disgusted face as he shoved two marshmallows into his mouth.

“That, was my best friend/boss, H. I'm forcing him out into the world again.”

“You're best friends with your boss?” Louis laughed, hissing when she smacked him. “Hey! You can't hit me I'm in a delicate condition here!”  
  
“Yeah, well your mouth is far from delicate, and yes, remember when I started working as a PA last year when you came to live with me? Well, H's dad runs the company, and he's just starting out there.”  
  
“Ah, I see. So daddy gave him the job?”  
  
“Don't be rude. He worked really hard on his business degree.”

“Sounds like you have yourself a little crush dear sister- ow!” another smack.

“No, Louis, I do not have a crush on him. Okay, _maybe_ I did when I first started working for him.... then I realized his interests lie... elsewhere.”

“What- _oh._ Ooh, did you walk in him blowing his boyfriend?” Louis asked giddily, pregnancy was making him horny shut up.

This time Nora laughed. “H doesn't strike me as the ' _on your knees_ ' type. When he's not around friends or family he's.... kinda scary. But no, he told me when he figured out I had a thing for him.”

“Are you sure he wasn't just letting you down easy? Don't you dare hit me again!”

Nora sighed exasperatedly. “He's definitely gay. It's actually why I’m taking him out tonight – he... he thinks he's lost the love of his life.”

“Doesn't everyone think that when they go through a tough break-up?”  
  
“Yeah, I guess. But the thing is, he wasn't even _with_ the guy. He met him in a club. Says it was love at first sight and all this bullshit.”  
  
' _I know the feeling_ ' Louis thought. “I keep telling him he's just lonely.”  
  
Louis nodded, running a hand over his still _mostly_ flat tummy, suddenly reminded of that night. He felt a pang of sympathy for the unknown H. “It's nice of you to try and get him out sis.”

“He doesn't think so.” she snorted, uncrossing her arms and standing up. “Gotta get ready. I'll be out late... try not to get into...”

Louis raised a brow.  
  
“Never mind.”  
  
Turning the telly back on Louis started getting into the movie once more. That lasted about ten minutes before the door bell rang.  
  
“Can you get that?” Nora shouted from the top of the stairs and Louis sighed, crawling out of his comfy nest, making his way to the door and opening it, then slamming it shut again.

“What the fuck.” he hissed breathlessly. No way. Just. NO. FUCKING. WAY. What the fuck was Harry – _the father of his baby_ \- doing standing on his porch? It was quiet for a moment, then came a hesitant knock. Shit. He was panicking now. What if Harry recognized him? No, that wouldn't happen... Perrie had done his make-up and hair so well he hadn't even recognized himself. Shit. Surely Harry would notice him acting like a fucking spaz? Deep breaths Louis, he told himself before calmly opening the door again to a confused Harry. God he was even more gorgeous when Louis was sober.  
  
“This is Nora Austin's residence, yes?”  
  
Louis nodded quickly, sharp prickles running up his spine at the raspy voice. “Um. Yeah. Sorry about...” he flapped his hand stupidly “slamming the door on you... I'm... not good with strangers. Please come in, Nora's getting ready.”  
  
Harry didn't move right away, only tilting his head and examining Louis with furrowed brows. 'Shit, he knows, doesn't he?' Louis thought frantically. A moment later Harry stepped inside, still looking at him oddly, and Louis thought he was going to have a stroke. All this stress couldn't be good for the baby.  
  
Clearing his throat, Louis stuck out a hand which Harry accepted immediately. “I'm Louis, Nora's brother.”

“Harry.”  
  
“Nora should be ready any second.”  
  
“Doesn't matter,” Harry laughed, “M'not going out.”

“Oh? She doesn't really take no for an answer.”  
  
Looking him dead in the eye, Harry smirked, “Neither do I.”  
  
Nope.  
  
“Right, well... you two can work that out. I'm... gonna go finish my film. You can come sit if you'd like.”  
  
“Sure, thanks.”  
  
As Louis walked back to the sofa he could practically feel Harry's eyes on him and it made his skin burn. “So.. my sister thinks you're a sad-sack, you don't seem... sad?” what the fuck, Louis?!  
  
To his surprise, Harry let out a loud laugh. “I'm not. Just... lost.”  
  
Nodding, Louis pulled his knees up and rested his chin on them (while he still could) and blinked at the older man. “Does that mean you're lost, or that you've lost something?”  
  
The grin fell from Harry's face and he examined Louis once more. “Both.” he answered simply, sitting down beside Louis as they waited for Nora. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Louis noticed Harry looking at him again. Clearing his throat, Louis turned his head and stared back, unable to help himself.

“You seem familiar.” 

Louis thought his heart was going to pound out of his chest. “Well... you work with my sister... we kind of look a like...?”  
  
Harry just stared, then nodded. “Yeah, probably.”

Harry ended up winning the argument against Nora that night and another one of Louis' chronic motor mouth syndrome episodes ended with him inviting Harry to watch a movie with them, all in all it was a good night.

-:-

How?  
  
How had this even happened?  
  
It's been three weeks since Louis had found out that Harry was his sisters boss and friend and Louis was ready to scream. Nora had decided it was a good idea for Harry to befriend Louis and he was at the house nearly every night after work. It wasn't as if Louis minded, it was just.... he was starting to show. He thanked his lucky stars it was November and he could wear baggy jumpers but that wouldn't hide him forever, the doctor had told him the baby was bigger than normal but healthy none the less so he would be as big as a house in another month or two. Harry still didn't know who Louis was or that he was pregnant as he had asked his sister not to say anything, when she asked why he had made up some excuse about people treating him differently when they knew and even though she swore Harry wasn't like that, he didn't budge.  
  
The other problem, was that he wanted sex, _all the time_. Louis knew it was a pregnancy side-affect and he made due with his hands but being around Harry nearly every day was a special kind of torture. Not that they were ever alone, Harry always made sure of that, taking off into the kitchen whenever Nora left them alone for more than a minute. Louis was terrified Harry had sensed his... attraction and was being polite about it, but then, Louis was quite paranoid these days.

Tonight, Nora was on a date and Louis was polishing off the last of the fudge bars when Harry walked into the kitchen, effectively scaring him half to death and immediately causing his hand to fly to his tummy. “arry?” he yelped around a mouthful of the frozen treat, “what're you doing here... how did you get in?”

Harry looked at him or rather his mouth as he walked closer... damn, it must be all sticky he thought, wiping it with the back of his sweater paw. “Nora asked me to check on you.”

Sighing loudly, Louis rolled his eyes and handed Harry a fudge bar. “She worries too much – she's never had a problem leaving me alone before.”

Harry smirked. “Maybe she thinks you'll throw a wild party.”

“Hah! I can't even drink... I mean.. not old enough... and... yeah partying... not my cup of tea. Once was enough.” 

“You've only been to one party? How sad.”  
  
“Shut up!” Louis squeaked, chucking a grape from the fruit bowl on the counter at Harry's face, his jaw dropping when the older man caught it in his mouth. That should not be hot.

“Show off.” he muttered around another bite of ice cream bar.

Harry just snorted in response as he leaned over the counter. “What was so awful about this party, then?”

“Um. It wasn't... actually a party. Sneaked into a cl-erm... bar with a few mates. It was loud and... loud, just wasn't... my thing. I'd rather stay at home, read or watch a movie, ya know?”  
  
“That's very mature of you.”  
  
“Shut it.” he sniffed, turning towards the kettle, “Wanna cuppa?” he asked, making a face as he reached for the non-caffeinated shit for himself... why was it up so high?  
  
“Need some help?” Harry's husky voice said from behind him; right behind him.  
  
“Please.” he whispered, lowering himself back to his flat feet, his face heating up as Harry brushed against him. Louis eyes widened when he finally noticed the draft. He'd forgotten he wasn't wearing anything under the huge sweater... what if Harry saw... fuck. If he thought Harry wasn't interested before, he definitely wouldn't be now that he'd seen Louis' thunder thighs and bubble butt that were getting bigger by the day. Harry was probably disgusted.

Embarrassed, Louis moved to bolt but stopped short when he realized he was boxed in by Harry's arms on either side of his body. Swallowing back a whimper Louis looked down to see Harry's hands balled into fists so tightly the knuckles were white. “H-Harry?”  
  
Harry tensed, hands tightening even more -that had to be painful- before pulling away and cursing under his breath. “I have to go.”

Before he could stop himself, Louis reached out, wrapping a small hand around Harry's wrist and giving him a pleading look. “Stay.” he said quietly.

Pulling his hand away as if he'd been burned, Harry shook his head. “I have to go.” he growled again, turning on his heel and practically running out of the kitchen. The front door closed a few seconds later leaving him feeling... well, like he'd been punched in the chest. 

Grabbing the rest of the fudge bars and a bottle of water, Louis ran up the stairs and into his room, where he flopped onto the bed. He was too young for this! He was carrying a baby and maybe... kinda, sorta had feelings for the father whom was six years older than him and didn't even KNOW he was about to be a father and didn't recognize Louis in the slightest. Jesus Christ he should be on a teen reality show. Louis wasn't exactly shocked that Harry had turned down his offer... not that he even knew what he was offering himself. Louis knew he was never much to look at to begin with, but now what he was all... swollen and puffy, well, he was hideous. Harry probably wanted a guy who was tall, which Louis wasn't, a guy who was lean and beautiful, which Louis _definitely_ wasn't, and a guy closer to his own age who he could talk about his work with, not a pregnant high school student who hid behind giant sweaters and glasses.

He decided then and there that he wouldn't ruin Harry's life by telling him about the baby. Maybe it wasn't the right thing to do, but it was what was best... if that made any sense. Harry didn't need to be tied to him out of obligation, Harry deserved to be happy and Louis knew that's the last thing he would be if he knew the truth.


	2. Half Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for fast updates!

Harry didn't visit again for a week and that only reinforced Louis' decision.

-:-

“'ave you thought about names?” Niall asked around a mouthful of sandwich during lunch.

Stroking a hand over his belly Louis smiled, “Yeah. I have the names narrowed down. It's a secret though.”  
  
“C'mon! I'm yer best friend!”  
  
“Sorry Ni. You have a big mouth and the names will be all over the place before the day is out – honestly I'm shocked you kept the fact that I'm knocked up a secret for this long.”  
  
“I can keep a secret!” Niall whined.  
  
“And I can control myself around banana cream pie's.”  
  
“Point made.”

The bell signalling the end of lunch rang just as Louis was cramming the last of his pickle, olive and bacon sandwich in his mouth. He stood, adjusting his loose fitting jumper before dragging Niall away from his cheese puffs and into English.

  
-:-

Louis was half way home after school when a tired spell hit him like a ton of bricks – he had taken to talking home in the last few month as he'd read that exercise makes for an easier labour but this had never happened before, sure he'd gotten tired, but not to the point where he wanted to lay down on the pavement and sleep until New Years. After dragging his feet a few more steps Louis stopped and sat down on the cold ground near a tree. It was the beginning of December but at least there wasn't a ton of snow. He knew he should call someone, but Nora was working, Zayn was with Perrie and Niall worked after school on Wednesday's. There was only one other person he knew – Harry left work early on Wednesdays but Louis wasn't sure it was a good idea, because one, he'd have to _see_ Harry, and after that embarrassing episode last week it wasn't really on top of his list of things to do, and two, he'd have to explain himself, but he really wasn't seeing another option here, other than falling asleep on the side of the road, possibly catching cold and losing his baby... yeah okay, Harry it is.

Sighing and biting at his mittens, Louis fished his phone out of his pocket and scrolled his contacts – not that he had many – until he landed on Harry. Taking a deep breath, he hit call.

Harry picked up on the third ring. “Louis?”

Louis waited for a car to whiz by before answering. “Hi, Harry. Ermm...” he stopped, eyelids feeling like lead as another, louder car went by.  
  
“You okay? Where are you?” Harry sounded concerned now.  
  
“Uh... Harry,” he said slowly, trying to blink himself awake, he couldn't pass out! “I need you to come get me, please.”  
  
“Of course. But what's wrong?”  
  
“Now, Harry, please.” He slurred.  
  
“Tell me where.” Harry said anxiously and Louis could here him pulling on his coat and his keys jingling. He rattled off the address -thank god he was near the park- he just wished home wasn't so far away. After hanging up, Louis fought to stay awake. Why couldn't this have happened at home... where he could crawl into his warm bed and snuggle into the blankets. Just imagining it had him dozing off.

Next thing he knew he felt himself being lifted from the ground and his first reaction was to scream and hit, until he realized it was Harry. He sighed as he was placed in the front seat of Harry's car... Harry's warm car... yes. He jumped when the door slammed a little too hard. Was Harry mad at him? Fuck. He knew he shouldn't have called. He jumped again when Harry's door slammed even harder. Opening his mouth to thank Harry, Louis quickly realized it wasn't the best idea when he saw the clenched jaw expression on the other man's face; fury. He really was angry. They drove in silence the whole thirty minutes to Louis' house.

When they pulled into the drive, Louis whispered his thanks and tried to get out of the car, until he realized the door was locked. What the-  
  
“What did you take?” Harry barked, grabbing his elbow and yanking him around to face him.

“What?” Louis asked confusedly. What the hell was Harry on about?

“What the fuck did you take, Louis? You can barely function!”

“Get off! I didn't take anything! Now if you'll unlock the door I’d like to go take a nap!”  
  
The hand around his arm tightened almost painfully. “Is this something Nora needs to know about?”  
  
“She already knows!” Louis growled, beyond pissed off at Harry for assuming things. He leaned over quickly and pressed the 'unlock' button next to Harry and jumped out of the car before Harry could stop him. Unfortunately, Harry didn't seem like he was going to let this go because a second later the car door slammed once more and he could hear footsteps behind him. Sighing exasperatedly, Louis unlocked the door and went to slam it, but Harry... stupid... tall, and strong Harry stopped him, pushing it open and coming inside.  
  
“She knows you're getting high and falling asleep on the side of the road?”

Whipping around, Louis yanked off his glasses and glared at Harry. “Do I look high?”

Harry paused, examining his face and no doubt seeing the dark circles and bags. “No, but the cold could have worn it off-”  
  
“I'm not stoned, Harry. I'm pregnant.”  
  
Harry reeled back as if he'd been slapped with a wet fish but got a hold of himself rather quickly. “Very funny. You-”  
  
Huffing, Louis yanked off his coat. “No, Harry. I'm serious. I'm pregnant, and I've been getting heavy duty drowsy spells lately, to the point where I literally want to fall asleep wherever I am.” He lifted the hem of his jumper to expose his slightly protruding stomach. “See?”  
  
When Harry didn't speak Louis looked up and flinched when he saw the look on the man's face. If he thought Harry looked angry before, well, he looked borderline murderous now.

“Who?” Harry snapped, “Who did you let tou-” he cut himself off and turned his back so he was facing the wall but Louis could still see him shaking. Great, he was probably pissed that Louis was dumb enough to get pregnant this young or something, Ha! If he only knew.

“Harry,” he sighed. “It's fine. So I'm having a baby, it's not like I have Ebola.”  
  
Harry spun, taking two steps forward and gripping his arms, too tightly at first then loosening after a quick glance at Louis' tummy; Louis' heart melted in that moment. “Is... is the...father...” he spit the word like it was poison, “going to be involved?”  
  
Biting his lip, Louis hesitated for a moment then shook his head. Before he could get a word out Harry practically snarled, yanking away from him in anger. “Who does he think he is?! What kind of irresponsible fuck would-”  
  
“Harry-”  
  
“-does he honestly think he'll do better than you? What's his name?”  
  
“Har-”  
  
“Tell me! I'll find him and castrate the son-of-bitch, I'll-”  
  
“Harry!” he shouted, stopping the older man mid-rant. Stifling a giggle at the wild-eyed, flared nostril look he received, Louis placed a hand on Harry's arm and smiled a little. “It's okay.”  
  
“It's not!-”  
  
“Yes, it is. It's not his fault, he...” he started, continuing on quickly when he noticed the insane vein coming back. “He doesn't know. I haven't told him yet.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“It's... complicated?”  
  
Harry looked pissed again. “Louis, you do _know_ who-”  
  
“Of course I do! He was the first and last person I ever slept with for God's sake!” Why did Harry even care anyway? Was he worried about being seen with a pregnant teenager? Or was he worried Louis was ruining his life? Or was he worried about Nora having to deal with a pregnant little brother? There were so many possibilities and Louis hated them all. If Harry was pissed because he was jealous, on the other hand, then that's something Louis could work with, but unfortunately that was about as likely as the baby being born with two heads.

“Why do you care? I know I'm small and plain, and nothing special, but it doesn't mean I'm not capable of raising this baby and-”  
  
“Plain?!” Harry scoffed, “nothing special? Louis do you even own a mirror?”  
  
Louis huffed and crossed his arms. “What? Of course I own a mirror what does that have to do with anyth-”  
  
“Louis, you're special.” Harry said, stepping forward again, “and probably the most gorgeous thing I've ever laid eyes on and between you and I? That's saying something, but you're right, that isn't the point, and I know you're completely capable. It was just shock; one second I'm worried out of my mind that you might be on drugs and the next you tell me you're pregnant, it was a bit of a roller coaster. Congratulations.”  
  
Louis' mouth fell open somewhere around the word 'gorgeous' and he couldn't believe the level of bullshit Harry had just spewed at him. What was that even? Say nice things to the pregnant guy so he doesn't run from the room crying like a toddler? Shoving Harry to the side Louis stomped into the kitchen. “You're a filthy liar!”  
  
Hearing boot heels on the floor behind him he walked faster until a hand wrapped around his elbow. “Why would I lie to you about _anything_ I just said!?”  
  
“Oh, I don't know! Lets lie to the hormonal hot zone! Maybe he won't fly off the handle and hit me with a broom!”  
  
A loud laugh cracked through the air and Louis frowned, how dare that overgrown camel laugh at him! He tried to shove away once more but the hand tightened. “I was serious, Louis. And I'll help you out as much as I can-”  
  
“I don't need your help! I-” a finger came to rest over his lips; he should bite it off.  
  
“I know you don't need it. But think of the baby, Louis. If I hadn't of answered the phone you would've fallen asleep on the side of the road. Are you willing to put your baby in danger to satisfy your pride?”  
  
Louis narrowed his eyes; Harry played dirty, the bastard. Though he supposed he should let him... help, it was his baby after all. “Fine.”

A minute or so of awkward silence followed and Louis was about to go into the kitchen when Harry cleared his throat. “How far along are you?”

Jesus, Mary, Joseph and the donkey they rode to Bethlehem on.  
  
“fifteen weeks.”  
  
Harry's mouth fell open. “Gotta say, I was expected you to say six, maybe eight weeks.”  
  
Louis shrugged, “Yeah. That night seems so long ago now...” he trailed off, he knew if he kept talking he'd give something away. “I'm showing, already, as you saw. I-I think it's gonna be a big baby.”  
  
Harry smiled and moved closer, “Can I?”  
  
Blushing, Louis nodded. “You won't feel anything yet...” he cut off into a gasp as Harry's large hot hand pressed into his lower belly. That should not feel so... right.  
  
“Fits in the palm of my hand.” Harry muttered, his voice deeper than it had been a few seconds ago and it made Louis' heart flutter.  
  
“I... have an appointment tomorrow. Might find out if it's a boy or girl.” he replied, trying not to purr like a kitten at the way Harry's fingers were massaging his belly.

“Nora driving you?”

Louis' knees were about to give out. “No. She works, remember?”  
  
“I'll give her the day off.” Harry had moved closer and their noses were almost touching. Just a little closer...  
  
“I promised her this baby wouldn't interfere with her life.”  
  
Harry's eyes clouded over and his hand stopped moving against Louis' belly. “She asked that of you?” he questioned in a dangerous tone and Louis' brain nearly overheated trying to figure out why.

“No.” he shook his head. “But she wasn't happy with me when I told her I was pregnant, said we had enough to worry about and I'd just made things a hundred times more difficult...” Harry was starting to look angry again and Louis realized he was talking to his sisters boss. “I can't blame her, she was right. It was my stupidity that got me into this mess and I promised her I would take care of everything, appointments and things. She's constantly buying baby stuff though.”

“So what you're telling me is, you came to her, probably scared to death and told her you were pregnant and she was worried about herself?”  
  
“What? No. I mean, she was pissed, I get that. My dad dies, mum turns to drink and ends up in rehab and I get sent here. I'm the one who disrupted _her_ life, Harry. Then I'm not even here a month and I get pregnant? If I were her I'd have been pissy too.”  
  
“Regardless,” Harry snapped. “You're her family. If my sister came to me in this situation I wouldn't even have to think before helping her, that includes rearranging my schedule a bit to drive her to appointments if she needed it!”  
  
“Harry,” he sighed, “I didn't say she wouldn't. I'm saying I wouldn't ask.”  
  
Nodding, Harry pursed his lips as if making a decision. “Okay. I'll take you.”  
  
“No! You... I, I refuse to impose on you like that. I'll ask Zayn. He won't mind-”  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed at the name and he cut Louis off. “Zayn? Is he the baby's father?”  
  
What?  
  
“Zayn?! God no. He has a girlfriend, and even if he didn't.... he's not my type. I told you... the baby's father has no clue about any of this. I doubt he even remembers me, to be honest.”  
  
“Impossible.” Harry stated as if it were a well known fact and Louis was touched in the head.  
  
“No really. I'm certain that he could be standing in front of me right this very second and not even know it.”  
  
“He's clearly a half-wit then.”

Huffing out a small laugh Louis turned toward the kitchen. “Um... want some tea?”

Harry smirked, “Sure, I'll stick around and keep you company.”  
  
“That's not...” the smirk deepened and Louis rolled his eyes, stomping into the kitchen. “Whatever. No cookie for you.”  
  
He laughed loudly as the twenty-three year old pouted and followed him. “Louuieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it gonna be a boy or girl?
> 
> Thoughts?


	3. Surprises & Cupcakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the reviews, bookmarks and kudos! 
> 
> I love you all! :)

“All right, lets have a look.”  
  
Louis cringed and shivered as the cold gel squirted across his belly but smiled when Harry squeezed his hand, spreading his warmth. Things had gotten awkward quickly when they'd first come in and Dr. Teasdale had asked if Harry was the father. Louis had stammered and turned red, nearly having a panic attack at how close she was to the truth, but Harry had rubbed his back and kissed his hair. “I'm a friend.” was all he'd said. It was enough to stop any more questions.

After a few minutes of looking around, Louis crying a bit and an awed Harry staring at the screen with his mouth wide open, Dr. Teasdale's brow furrowed and she moved the probe across his stomach over and over. "Hmm..."  
  
Louis opened his mouth to shakily ask if there was something wrong but Harry beat him to it. "What? Is something wrong? Is the baby alright?"  
  
Dr. Teasdale's lip twitched. " _Babies_."

Louis' jerked his head toward the screen, eyes widening. "Wh-what?"  
  
"At first we could see only one, the other was hiding. Now that they've grown, it's easier to see." she said, pointing out the other baby. Sure enough, there it was. Louis blinked, unable to stop himself from turning to get Harry's reaction. He looked just as shocked, but instead of staring at the screen, he was staring at Louis like he'd just invented chocolate chip cookies.

Dr. Teasdale interrupted their little moment, asking; “Would you like to know the sexes?” 

Excitement pushed shock aside and burst through every inch of Louis. He nodded, biting his lip to keep from crying even more. “Yes.”  
  
“Congratulations. It's a boy _and_  a girl!”

Tears filled his vision so fast he was blinded, and he was laughing, he couldn't remember ever feeling this happy before - even if it was a shock. They weren't an _it'_ anymore, they were a girl and a boy. His babies. Louis felt Harry move closer and press a kiss to his forehead while squeezing his hand. _Their_ babies.

Guilt flooded him, crushing down like nothing he'd ever felt. Harry should be sharing his joy right now and he hated himself for taking this away from him. He hoped and prayed Harry would forgive him.

-:-  
  
The realization that they were in fact _their babies_ made Louis see things more clearly. He knew he couldn't keep it from Harry forever; it was cruel. Louis loathed himself for not realizing that sooner and he knew Harry wasn't going anywhere, he was a friend now, a close one, and he would most likely be there for everything, birthday parties, Halloween, maybe even holiday's he couldn't make it home. And, what if one or both babies looked like Harry? Which Louis secretly hoped they did, he wouldn't wish his own funny little face on anyone.

Louis knew he'd have to tell Harry before they were born and that Harry was going to be angry, what if he tried to take them away? A well off businessman from a rich family and an irresponsible sixteen year old who got pregnant at a club facing off in court, gosh, who would win? Louis mentally slapped himself for even thinking that – he knew deep down that Harry wasn't like that, he would be mad, sure, but he would never hurt Louis. Right?

That wasn't his only worry. Louis had accepted that he would be a young parent, that he would have to rearrange his life and he found he didn't mind. He knew he could finish high school from home and take collage courses when the babies were a little older, and that was okay with him.

He didn't know if he was okay with forcing Harry to rearrange his own charmed life by telling him the truth.  
  
-:-  
  
“Perrie, I can't move my face.”  
  
“Hush. Having one baby is hard on the skin, having two at the same time will turn you into Maggie Smith. Use this every night with the moisturizer I gave you and your skin will be softer than a kittens belly.”  
  
Louis rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “It feels like you've poured cement on my face.”  
  
“It's to clean out your pores.”  
  
“Ew.”  
  
“Right!”  
  
“Hey!” he whacked her with a pillow. “I don't know why I agreed to let you sleep over,” he looked down at the too short, silk lavender robe he'd been forced into. “I feel like a housewife.”

It was his turn to get whacked. “Don't be a stick in the mud. Someone needs to pamper the preggo.” 

Before Louis could sass her to kingdom come the doorbell rang. “I'm not answering it.” He snipped, scratching at the headband Perrie had yanked over his head before she'd applied the cement mask. She slapped his hands away. “Stop that. If you get that mask in your hair you'll lose a good chunk.” she scolded before hurrying out of the room to answer the door.

Louis turned back to the television and pulled the short robe further down his smooth thighs -he'd shaved his legs for the first time the night he lost the bet and had enjoyed the feeling so much that he'd kept it up. He yawned as best he could with the mask gluing up his face and lifted his feet up onto the coffee table; he was getting sleepy.

“It's for you.” Perrie said from the doorway.  
  
He was annoyed that she'd invite someone in to see him like this but turned to greet them anyway – of course. Harry stood beside her with a plate.... were those cupcakes? “Hey Lou, thought I'd bring you a little something.”

Louis was up before he could think twice. Harry disguised his laugh with a cough and offered up the plate for Perrie and Louis. Louis bit into his with a happy little moan, blushing when he noticed Harry staring.

“God, Harry these are amazing, thank you.” he smiled before taking another bite. Perrie agreed with praises of her own.  
  
“Thanks, made 'em myself. Mum runs a bakery with my gran, I learned a lot.” Harry informed them, still looking at Louis, eyes trailing his body from head to toe, causing the shorter boy to blush under the hideous mask. God, he knew he looked embarrassing in Perrie's robe, not to mention the green blob covering his face. No wonder Harry was staring. 

Louis nodded. “Milk?” he squeaked, swallowing the mouthful of cupcake and quickly heading into the kitchen. Harry followed, Perrie didn't.

“Sorry about this,” he pointed to his face, “Perrie thinks my skin needs to be softer. I don't know why, no one ever touches it.” he laughed then felt his face heat up. Nice Tomlinson, real nice. Harry mumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'good' but Louis couldn't be sure so he focused on pouring the milk, he downed the glass in five seconds flat. Way to be a gracious host. Louis spun toward Harry with a glass, “I'm sorry, can I get you something?”

Harry just smiled fondly at him and shook his head, “I'm alright.”

“Thanks for the cupcakes – I was craving sweets.”  
  
Harry nodded, “Nora mentioned that this morning, I thought about dropping by the bakery but homemade is so much more satisfying.”  
  
Before Louis could respond Perrie skipped into the kitchen “Time to wash your face!”  
  
“Are you staying for a bit?” He turned to Harry with a hopeful expression and the older man nodded. “I suppose I could, I'll put my coat away.”  
  
“I'll be right back.” Louis smiled before following Perrie upstairs.  
  
When they entered the bathroom Perrie turned to him with wide eyes -well, wider than usual.

“That guy wants you.” she whispered as she pushed him to sit on the side of the tub while she ran a cloth under hot water.

Louis rolled his eyes. “I think you're seeing things. Has Zayn been sharing his weed again?”  
  
“I think it's you who's _not_ seeing things. The way he looks at you, Lou, it gave _me_ shivers. I wish Zayn looked at me like that.”  
  
Louis shook his head. Clearly, the girl was insane. “He looks at everyone like that, it's part of his charm. Talk to him, you'll see.”  
  
“Louis,” She sighed, wiping the mask off, “when you turned to go into the kitchen he zeroed in on your ass like a wolf, and before that, when you took a bite of cupcake I thought he was going to jump you.”  
  
Biting his lips, Louis wiggled on his seat. Could she be right? “There's no way, Pez. I'm...he's... he's twenty-three! And look at him! He could have anyone. I'm... sixteen, pregnant, pudgy and squeaky. I'm nothing to be desired.”  
  
Wiping the last of the mask from his cheek and drying his face, Perrie pulled off the headband and fluffed his hair.

“Sweetie, that guy is _gone_ for you. I honestly wish he was their father.” She pointed to his belly, "He looks at you like you've hung the moon."

Louis froze, turning puce and looking away. Perrie's eyes widened, “Oh my God!” she yelled and Louis lunged forward, shoving a hand over her mouth. “Shhhh!”  
  
He sighed and nodded. “Yes. He's their father, but _he_ doesn't know that! Not yet, anyway. Remember, the club?”  
  
She nodded, eyes widening even more until they were comically large. “Well, he turned out to be Nora's boss. I nearly passed out when he came over for supper, let me tell you.”  
  
Perrie yanked his hand away from her mouth, “That's called fate, Louis!”

“It's called living in a small town, Perrie!”  
  
“I thought the club was in London? You know, where he and your _sister_ work?”   
  
“It.. you...” he growled and stood up. “We... I'm not talking about this.” with that, he turned on his heel and went back downstairs.  
  
Harry was no where to be seen and Louis figured he was in the kitchen still. He looked around, where were his glasses? Walking around the room, Louis' eyes scanned every surface – not that it did any good, his eyesight was shit. Finally a gleam caught his eye from under the loveseat; he must have kicked them off the table. Getting on his hands and knees was still easy, thank god. He pressed his cheek to the carpet and reached. Footsteps padded across the floor then stopped abruptly. Please be Perrie, please be Perrie, he thought, snatching the glasses and shooting up, he put them on a turned. Not Perrie. Jesus Christ, his lucky could _not_ be this bad.

Harry stood in the archway, a mug in each hand and a somewhat deranged look on his face. Louis went red, that was the second, technically third time Harry had gotten a look at Louis'.... _assets_... he should be traumatized; Louis knew his ass was getting fat.  
  
“Glasses,” he whispered, pointing to them before sliding into the love seat and curling his legs under himself. Harry blinked and resumed walking, setting the mugs on the coffee table.

“I just remembered, I have a mountain of paperwork to sort through by morning.” Harry said quickly, “It's important.” he added weakly and Louis nodded, standing and walking or following him to the door. “Thanks for the cupcakes.” He said quietly but Harry didn't answer. 

Louis' ass must be scarier than he thought.  
  
He hoped Harry didn't puke on the windshield and get in an accident on the way home.

-:-

2 weeks later, Nora mentioned Harry was seeing someone.  
  
Louis forced himself not to cry; he didn't want to stress the babies, so he ate instead. It was December, Christmas was only two weeks away, 'tis the season to pig out. 

Harry's stupid new boyfriend probably ate healthy. Probably looked like he just stepped off a runway in London, Louis thought petulantly. He was sure he'd find out soon enough given Nora had invited them to her annual Christmas party.

Louis knew couldn't tell Harry now, even if a part of him smirked with glee at the thought of breaking them up, he knew now that he'd been right the first time. Harry didn't need him and two children dragging around.

Happy Fucking Holidays indeed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	4. Under the Mistletoe

Christmas shopping was an adventure when you were pregnant, Louis discovered.

It was very _obvious_ now that he was pregnant. He was coming close to five months but damn if he didn't look seven and he didn't even want to think about what carrying twins would do to his body. Louis wasn't sure when it had happened, it seemed like he'd went to sleep one night with a small bump and woke the next day looking like he'd swallowed a football. He wondered if it was normal to just _pop_ within two weeks.

As it turned out, being pregnant meant you got away with _a lot_ of shit in the shops. Louis was still pissed that Harry would be bringing his new boytoy to their Christmas party and yes he knew it was childish but that didn't stop him from clinging to that anger while he argued with a woman in the shoe store.

Nora's gift _had_ to be these shoes -mostly because he was feeling rather bitchy and they were the last pair. Don't even get him _started_ on the tie he nearly killed an old man for. Ah yes, Christmas shopping was the perfect time to take your rage out on unsuspecting townsfolk. After he finished the last of his shopping, he splurged and bought himself some new clothes. Harry might be repulsed by his pregnant body but Louis was determined to look amazing. He'd also begged Niall to come along to the party and hang with him for the night – he didn't want to look pathetic after all.

-:-

“Put these on,” Perrie urged, handing him a pair of reindeer antlers.  
  
Louis scrunched up his nose, “Why?”  
  
“They're cute. On you, they'll be cute _as hell_.”  
  
Yanking them out of her hand he placed the band on his head and fixed his fringe. “I look like Bambi's mother.”  
  
Perrie nearly snorted out her eggnog at that but wisely covered it. “When's Niall gonna be here?”  
  
“Six. An hour before everyone else comes.”  
  
“Harry's going to be jealous.”  
  
“Doubt it,” Louis rolled his eyes.  
  
“Lime green jello.”  
  
“He has a boyfriend now, Pez.”  
  
Her eyes softened and she rubbed his back. “Aw sweetie, but you know if you told-”

“It wasn't meant to be.” He interrupted, then forced himself to smile. “Now, help me put my contacts in, I might be too squeamish to do it myself.”

-:-

Louis frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was in a pair of dark red skinny jeans (it had been difficult to find one's that gave room for his tummy but he'd managed, though they were a bit tight on the arse) and an ugly red and white Christmas sweater that Nora had gotten him, not his first choice, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings so here he was.

Perrie had done his hair, fixing the fringe to lie over his forehead, barely skimming his eyelashes. He thought he looked rather feminine but Perrie insisted he was 'a gorgeous little thing', whatever that meant. He also hadn't worn his contacts in a long time and his face seemed odd without his glasses.

The doorbell rang and Louis made his way over, humming along to the music coming from the stereo. A present was shoved at him when Niall barrelled through the door. “Lookin good Tommo! Total DILF”  
  
“Oh, my God Niall, _no_.”

Louis hung out in the kitchen with Perrie and Niall for the next hour, eating his weight in baked goods and sipping ginger ale (ginger ale for him, eggnog for Niall and Perrie) while Nora was upstairs getting ready. Finally the doorbell rang at five to seven, but Louis was too busy with Christmas cookies to bother, making Perrie roll her eyes and answer the door herself. 

Louis nearly choked when he heard Harry's laugh. Wiping the crumbs off his mouth, he yanked Niall beside him, “He's here.” he hissed. He wasn't nervous exactly, he just wasn't all that excited to meet Harry's boyfriend.  
  
“Right,” Niall nodded, throwing an arm around Louis' waist and holding out a tart for him to take a bite. “Boyfriend mode.”  
  
“ _Friend_ mode,” Louis corrected but didn't refuse the tart – he never refused food these days.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
Louis' head whipped around at the clipped greeting. “Harry! Glad you could make it! This is Niall.”

Niall smiled and extended his hand but froze half way when he took in the expression on Harry's face. Louis tilted his head, chewing thoughtfully. Harry wore that expression often, like he was trying to eviscerate with his eyes. Louis wondered about it, maybe Harry didn't even realize it; if not, no wonder everyone in his work place was scared of him. Niall pulled his hand away from the deranged looking man and placed it back on Louis' hip.

“Hiya. Happy Christmas.” he said cheerily, kissing Louis on the cheek before escaping to the other room; that guy creeped him out.

“Niall's... shy.” Louis laughed fondly, taking another bite of tart.

Harry came closer, resting a clenched up fist on the counter top. “Is... is he....?”

Louis choked and suddenly Harry was beside him rubbing his back and handing him a glass of water. “You know,” he coughed. “Not every guy I hang out with is a suspect. You... you won't see the babies dad any time soon.” ' _Except when you look in the mirror_ ' he wanted to add as Harry visibly relaxed.

“I'm sorry.” Harry murmured. “Can't help it, m'protective I guess.”

That should probably piss Louis off, thing is, it didn't. It made him feel... safe. “It's alright,” he sighed. “Niall's just a good cuddle buddy.”  
  
Harry tensed up again. “Oh?”  
  
If he didn't know better, he'd think Harry was jealous. Sipping his ginger ale, Louis smirked into his cup then looked up coyly though his lashes. Harry gave him a funny look then, like he was mentally trying to solve a difficult math problem, his eyes widened for a second before he composed himself and shook his head. Louis didn't know why, but it set him slightly on edge.

“Yeah. Lately I just... want to be cuddled 'round the clock and Niall is like a teddy bear, it's nice. I... I would've asked you, but, I didn't think your boyfriend would like it.” he rushed out the last part, taking another swallow of his drink.

A second later Harry was gripping his shoulders and backing him up until his back met door frame.  “Do you honestly think I would choose a casual fuck over you?”  
  
Louis frowned, fighting the urge to claw his eyes out and rid himself of the image Harry had just given him – Harry wasn't his and never would be. He knew he didn't have the right to be jealous.

“I... I. Harry, you can't put your life on hold for a pregnant teenager because you feel some kind of... moral obligation or feel like because you work with my sister you have to-”  
  
“That's what you think?” Harry asked, eyes widening in disbelief.

“I know you're my friend too.” Louis added guiltily. “But. I refuse to let you just drop things-”

“I think that should be _my choice_.” Harry interrupted, looking more and more pissed off by the second.  
  
“-and I can't allow myself to become dependant on you, Harry!” Louis yelled, shocking himself. He looked around to make sure no one was listening. “If I start... _expecting_ you to be here all the time... bringing me... cupcakes and cuddling up with me on the sofa with movies, listening to my pregnancy pain complaints... well, what do I do when it stops? What do I do when you meet someone and start spending all your time with _them?_ I can barely stand the thought of sharing you now, it will be so much worse if you let me get even _more_ attached and I'm sorry if this sounds childish I-”

He took a deep breath, his eyes widening as he registered what he'd just said. Louis turned to make an escape but realized he was trapped by Harry's arms on either side of his body. He looked up with wide eyes, hoping Harry hadn't caught the last part in the midst of his babbling rant, but one look at the older man's face told him otherwise.

Before Louis could say anything more, or slip away, he noticed Harry looking up and followed the taller man's gaze until it landed on the mistletoe hanging in the doorway. Louis barely had time to wonder how Harry would react before soft lips were covering his own, making him gasp and giving Harry the opportunity to deepen the kiss and press closer, licking at his bottom lip then tasting his tongue.

Louis was pretty sure that this wasn't how mistletoe kisses were supposed to go but he wasn't complaining. A nudge in his tummy pushed a shocked little noise past his lips and he pulled away, leaving Harry looking rejected but Louis only shook his head, grabbing Harry's hand and placing it over where he'd felt the nudge. Harry looked confused for a split second until Louis felt it again, this time Harry felt it too.

Louis's face broke into a huge smile and the excitement racing through him was almost overpowering. “One of them kicked.” Harry whispered in awe, eyes wide.

Louis laughed, reaching up to wipe away the happy tears that fell down his cheeks. “Hi babies,” he said softly, rubbing at his stomach. “I think you've just given me the best Birthday present I could ever ask for.”

Before a dumbstruck Harry could reply, Niall came bounding into the room, clearly having gotten into Nora's 'Adult eggnog'

“Lou-Lou.” he sang, “You're under the mistletoe...” he made a move forward but Harry stepped in front of Louis, stopping him from coming any closer and Niall blinked, laughing again. “I see how it is.” he giggled, “I'd say use a rubber but ya already got 'im pregnant.” he was almost bent over now, his face bright red as he laughed even harder while slipping back out of the kitchen.  
  
Meanwhile, both Louis and Harry had frozen. Louis felt all the happiness from moments before slip away and the blood draining from his face. He was going to kill Perrie.  
  
“What. What.... what... did he say?” Harry wheezed.  
  
Forcing out a laugh, Louis bit his lip hard. “He's piss drunk.”  
  
“He said 'you already got him pregnant'”  
  
“It's the accent...” it sounded like a question and it was enough to have Harry spinning to face him.  
  
“He said 'you' Louis, and it was directed at me, why?”

“Harry I-”

Ripping at his curls and hissing out a 'God _damn_ ', Harry surged forward, gripping Louis' elbow and all but dragging him from the kitchen. Louis fidgeted with his sweater as he was pulled up the stairs. Harry veered left into the first room they came across which just happened to be Louis' and slammed the door behind them, the noise of the party becoming muffled.  
  
“When?” Harry snapped, pulling him away from the door in case he got any idea's about bolting.  
  
“W-what?”  
  
Harry laughed humorlessly and stepped closer, raising his hand to trace his fingers over Louis' jaw. Harry was looking at him, _really_ looking at him and becoming paler by the second.  
  
“I know your face...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit Niall.
> 
> How do you think Harry will react?


	5. Truth

Please no. Not like this, Louis thought. Please God, Not like this.

“I know your eyes.” Harry continued, thumb caressing Louis' cheekbone before his hand slid back down to grip his jaw, making sure Louis couldn't look away from his intense stare. “Tell me about the night you got pregnant.”

“Harry,”   
  
“Tell. Me.” Harry demanded, stepping forward and crowding into Louis' space.  
  
“I think you already know...” Louis whispered. “I'm sorry.”  
  
Harry's face went white as a sheet as he ran a hand through his hair, tugging it slightly and squeezing his eyes shut. Louis felt the rejection he'd always known the truth would be met with settle in his gut like a stone and he had to get away. Stepping around a distracted Harry, he headed for the door; he couldn't deal with this, not now, couldn't bare the look of disgust he was sure would be in Harry's eyes. Louis managed to get the door open about an inch before a hand shot over his shoulder and slammed it closed once more.

“Don't. Even think about it.” Harry growled into his ear, his other hand coming to rest over his bump.

“Har-”  
  
“Was it you? Was it you I saw sitting at that bar? Was it you who shivered and moaned under me while I fucked you against the-”  
  
“Yes!” Louis gasped, ducking under Harry's arm and moving swiftly across the room, keeping his back to the older man so he wouldn't see how his words had affected Louis. It was times like these, when he couldn't control his own body, that he hated being pregnant – not that he regretted it.   
  
“Why?”  
  
Louis flinched as Harry's rough voice drifted over his shoulder; too close. “Harry...” he whispered, how could he explain without sounding childish? Without making Harry even more angry?  
  
“We've been friends for months, Louis!”  
  
“I lost a bet.”  
  
“You-”  
  
Louis cut Harry off before he could yell. “I lost a bet, with two of my friends. It was over something stupid and the loser had to dress up like a girl and hang out in a club for a few hours. Zayn's girlfriend, Perrie, she did my make-up. I didn't expect any of it to happen – didn't think anyone would notice me, I certainly wasn't the best looking person in that club. Then you, you started talking to me, this beautiful, older guy and I.. I just... I just looked at you and wanted you. When you touched me, you knew I wasn't.... and you still wanted me. No one had ever looked at me the way you did. It all felt so amazing, and I couldn't say no. I thought I’d never see you again and that hurt. I hated myself for giving in and later when I found out I was pregnant, I couldn't get rid of them – the thought never even crossed my mind to be honest. Then one night my sister was arguing with someone over the phone,” he turned toward Harry but kept his gaze on the wall, he knew he wasn't making any sense at all. “And you showed up at the door. I almost had a heart attack. I realized who you were the second I saw you and when I realized what kind of life you had and I couldn't... I couldn't take that away from you by saddling you with a baby, well, _babies_ and-”  
  
“And you decided it was better to just keep my children away from me?” Harry asked, voice low and controlled. “You have a habit of making decisions for other people.” he added, sounding angrier now.

“I'm sorry.” Louis whispered, dragging his hands through his hair and sitting down on the edge of his bed. “I am, but I couldn't tie you to me, I couldn't do that to you. I _can't_ do that to you-”

“Jesus Christ, Louis!” Harry growled, coming to stand in front of him. “You were so worried about saving me from an assumed unwanted obligation that you took away my _choice_!”   
  
“I-”  
  
“Did it ever once cross your mind to be honest and let me make my own fucking decision?”  
  
“I'm seventeen and pregnant Harry, do you really expect me to have the best judgement?” Louis whispered, chewing his thumb nail.  
  
“That's... that's fucking great, Louis.” Harry snapped, turning on his heel and stalking out of the room, the door slamming behind him so hard it made Louis jump. Curling into a ball in the middle of the bed, Louis felt tears slide down his cheeks.

“I'm sorry.” he whispered again to the quiet room. He cried and cursed his own stupidity until he fell asleep.

-:-

Christmas came and went and Louis cried for days after he'd opened the two presents Harry had gotten him; A beautiful necklace with an anchor on it and a soft blue sweater that matched his eyes.  
  
  
New Years passed.

Harry didn't come back.

-:-

January was half-way over and everyone at school knew Louis was pregnant now and he was miserable. Teased and called names on a daily basis, Louis tried to grin and bare it, never mentioning it to his sister. He supposed that this was karma's way of punishing him; he deserved to be miserable.

He had tried contacting Harry, to apologize, to try and work it out, but Harry was having none of it, refusing to answer or even come to the house. Nora was in a constant state of confusion, wondering why her boss and friend now avoided her like the plague, barking orders and dismissing any attempt at conversation. Louis knew it was his fault, all of it. He was so fucking stupid and sometimes he truly hated himself.

-:-

It was a cold Tuesday morning and Louis had had a long night; the babies kicking, rolling, making him crave peanut butter and tomato sandwiches, and making it impossible for him to sleep. He considered taking a day off school, but Nora would be at work and Louis didn't like being alone with his thoughts so much lately so he decided to go. Yawning, Louis made his way to the bathroom to shower and clean his teeth.

He glanced at the clock and cursed, he was going to be late! Slipping on his boots Louis waddled down the stairs and was nearly all the way when his heavy feet decided to catch on the carpet, sending him hurdling down the last five stairs. Acting out of instinct, Louis threw his arms out, grabbing at the banister to pull himself back and stop himself from landing on his stomach. Louis screamed, his ankle twisting as landed hard on his ass on the second last step.

Everything seemed to still and Louis felt his heart pounding in his chest, his breathing erratic. Tears began to pour down his cheeks, not so much from the pain in his foot but from the sheer terror he'd felt in those few seconds. He gasped, his chest constricting; he couldn't breathe.

A moment later, Nora came in, having heard the tumble and scream. Her voice was frantic and worried but Louis barely heard her.

He was aware of her on her phone and the last thing he remembered was the sound of sirens before he blacked out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis has a habit of making decisions for other people (Harry) and Harry has a habit of running.
> 
> Will Louis and the babies be alright? How will Harry react when he hears Louis is in the hospital? 
> 
> Stay tuned... :)


	6. Talking

Louis opened his eyes to Nora leaning over him worriedly, gasping out a “Thank God.” when he cleared his throat. “You fell.” she informed him and Louis wanted to roll his eyes, maybe throw in a 'no shit'

“The babies are fine, but your ankle is twisted pretty bad - and you had a panic attack. We just have to wait for the doctor, then hopefully we can go home.” She said, helping him sit up.

Louis sighed in relief, ignoring his embarrassment at being rushed to the hospital for twisting his ankle in favour of running his hands over his bump. His ankle hurt more than it should due to the fact that he couldn't take anything good for the pain, he knew it was worth it, but what he wouldn't do for a nice creamy, sweet, cuppa. He settled for the cup of water on the table beside him. Ew.

A few minutes of arguing over sleeping arrangements later, Nora's cell buzzed, “Shit,” she whispered, “I forgot to call into work.” 

Lifting the phone to her ear she began speaking quickly and Louis ignored her and turned his attention to the window. “Harry-yes I realize that-Harry-Harry, Harry!!! If you'd stop being a steaming arsebag and listen, I'd tell you where I am!”

Louis' water went up and out his nose.

“I'm taking the day off." she huffed, listening with an annoyed expression as the irate man ranted "Because my brother is in the hospital.”

Louis cringed, did she _have_ to say that?!  
  
“What? Why would- no Harry you don't have to-” she pulled the phone away from her ear, looking at it like it had personally offender her. “He cursed everyone and their mum and hung up on me.”

Fuck. Harry probably thought the worst and would be even more pissed when he realized it was just a sprain.

The doctor showed up about two minutes later and explained that Louis had to remember not to move around so fast, that he was off balance because of the extra weight in his middle and that the babies might kick a lot for the next 24 hours because they'd been disturbed by his fall. Then he was free to go and Nora went to pull the car around.

An angry yell had Louis sitting up as quickly as his tummy allowed. He stood, his brain forgetting to remind him of his injury until he put weight on it, causing him to yelp and fall sideways onto the hospital bed. As he struggled to right himself a hiss came from the doorway and Louis felt his face heat up. Why?

“What do you think you're doing?” Harry lectured, rushing to his side and helping him sit up but Louis shook his head and pointed to the wheel chair the nurse had brought in for Nora to wheel him to the car. “The chair. Nora will be back in a second.”

“What happened?”  
  
“Fell down the stairs.”  
  
The big vein in the middle of Harry's forehead started to bulge and Louis huffed, “I twisted my ankle, the babies are fine, you can go now.”

“Not a chance.” Harry grumbled, lifting him into the chair like he weighed nothing; an impressive feat. Crossing his arms he muttered and cursed as Harry wheeled him down the hall.

To say that Nora looked shocked when she saw Harry would be an understatement. “Harry? Wh-”  
  
“Thought I could be of some help.” He said, cheerily cutting her off.  
  
Louis rolled his eyes.

  
-:-

That night, Louis was propped up of the sofa and in the middle of Grease; his sister had gone to the store to get Louis more marshmallows after Louis had begged and assured her he'd be fine on his own for a bit. When he heard the front door open, he paid no mind, thinking it was Nora, until the cushion next to him bounced as Harry dropped down beside him, still in his grey Burberry coat and smelling of the cold air. “We need to talk.”

Irrational anger filled Louis and he stood up -after struggling a bit- and leaned against the sofa, placing his hands on his hips.

“We need to talk?! WE need to talk?! _Fuck you_.” he growled, half hobbling, half waddling toward the kitchen with the support of the furniture around him. It had been weeks since Harry had figured things out and he'd ignored Louis since then. Louis knew on some level that he deserved it but he was royally pissed off anyway.

Harry caught up with him, getting in front of him and placing his hands on Louis' shoulders; Louis was tempted to punch him in the gut. He shoved him instead. “Four weeks! a fucking month!”

“I was angry, Louis. I still am. You had no right to lie to me!”  
  
“You're right,” Louis agreed, “I'm sorry. You can leave now.” he added tonelessly, causing Harry's face to scrunch in confusion.  
  
“That's it?”  
  
Louis shrugged, “What else is there to say? I said I was sorry, you made it clear you want nothing to do with me,” He gestured to his belly, “or them. Why drag it out.” he tried to push past Harry again only to be stopped.  
  
“You think I would abandon you?”  
  
“You already did.”  
  
“No!” Harry was gripping the tops of his arms tightly now, “I was staying away so I could cool off, I didn't want to say something that you'd never forgive me for.”  
  
“Okay, I get that, but couldn't you have.... I don't know, said something? 'I need time to work shit out' instead of... Fuck, it's happening already.” Louis laughed bitterly, fighting against Harry's grip with renewed vigor.  
  
“What's happening already?”  
  
“I sound like a fucking.... desperate housewife.” he spat, still trying to pull away.

“Lou,” Harry sighed exasperatedly, hugging him closer despite the way he was fighting it. “Louis, look at me.”

Louis looked up automatically at the command; he was a weak motherfucker.  
  
“You want to know what else I was feeling when I found out who you were, besides shock and anger?”  
  
“The vodka in the eggnog?” Louis quipped sarcastically. Harry arched a brow.  
  
“Relief.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
Harry took a deep breath, looking like he was about to bungee jump off the Statue of Liberty, and pulled him even closer, until Louis' stomach was pressing against his hip and the smaller boy had no choice but to lean on him.

“The first night I came here, I took one look at you and thought you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, and that... sort of pissed me off because not two months earlier, I had met someone I'd wanted more than anyone else I'd ever met. I've never been in love, Louis, so you can imagine how confusing this was for me. Yet despite that, I had to keep reminding myself how young you are, that you were my friend's baby brother and that bending you over the sofa would probably get me arrested, and it kept getting harder. When you told me you were pregnant, Louis, it took every ounce of self control I had not to put my fist through the wall. The knowledge that someone else had put their hands on you enraged me, but I knew I had to keep my distance, even when I was helping you, and spending time with you, and give you and the baby's father a chance to work things out...”

He inhaled deeply and cupped Louis' face, thumbs stroking his cheeks. “When I found out... I was relieved that I didn't have to share you, though I admit the shock and anger were the emotions that won out. You deserved better, I hate myself for making you think I wanted nothing to do with you, I'm sorry.”  
  
During Harry's speech, Louis had cuddled against him, resting his head on his shoulder and leaning on him using his good foot to keep his weight off the sprain. Harry had called him beautiful, admitted to wanting him and mentioned _love_ , but Louis was still a little lost on what all that meant. Harry must have read the confused look on his face because he laughed lowly and kissed the tip of Louis' nose. “I want them,” Harry caressed his bump, “to have both of their parents.”  
  
Louis bit his lip and nodded, eyes downcast. “We'll figure out a schedule... we still have over three months-” he blinked as he felt Harry grip his chin, raising his face until they were nose to nose once more. “I don't think you understand, I want my son and daughter, but I want you too, Louis.”  
  
Louis kept a tight rein on the hope that was threatening to blossom. “You don't have to-”

Harry shook his head and leaned down, cutting Louis' words off with a tender kiss. “Yes, sweetheart, I do. I let you get away from me once – I never make the same mistake twice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're thinking their makeup was too easy... you'd be right. Their issues are far from over... but they won't be as bad as you'd expect... ;)
> 
> Thoughts?


	7. What the Hell is Merlin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late!! Busy couple of days!
> 
> Also, if anyone was wondering, I picture Mia Wasikowska as Nora.

Louis was lying on his side, arms wrapped around his pillow as he scowled into space. It had been three weeks since he and Harry had come to an understanding and everything should've been sunshine and daisies now that he didn't have all that worry weighing in the back of his mind like a ton of bricks, except, it wasn't. Don't get him wrong, things between he and Harry were great and there wasn't much to complain about, except the fact that Harry wouldn't _touch_ him. He would kiss Louis and hold his hand but he had yet to... make a serious move. Louis understood, he did, they had only been a thing for a little while and Harry probably wanted to take things slowly, or at least that's what he hoped was happening. But see, the thing was... Louis didn't _have_ a really long time. He would be giving birth to two screaming humans in less than three months and there definitely wouldn't be a lot of alone time after that, which is why Louis would love nothing more than to spend some quality time with Harry before then thank you very much. Yet every single time he tried to take things further, Harry would pull away and kiss him on the forehead.

At first he thought maybe Harry didn't want to push him, that he was taking things slow and he didn't mind, but he'd been pushed away more times than he'd like to count now and it was starting to get to him. Louis wasn't stupid, he knew his body wasn't exactly attractive right now, not that it had been before he was pregnant either, so he couldn't really blame Harry for not wanting him right now. He hoped that maybe once the babies were a little older and he was healed up and back in shape, Harry might want him. Might.

His biggest fear was that Harry didn't want him and only pretended to for his children.  
  
He couldn't talk to Perrie as he was still mad at her, and Nora was definitely out of the question; she'd almost taken Harry's head off with a kitchen chair when they'd told her over dinner, but once she'd calmed down she listened to what had happened and understood, she was still a bit touchy because of the age difference but she promised Louis she wouldn't interfere with his and Harry's relationship.  
  
In the end he wound up talking to Zayn – who was sitting on the end of his bed right now, calmly sketching and waiting for Louis to speak.

“Harry thinks I'm gross.” Louis sighed.

Zayn snorted but didn't look up from his sketch. “Perrie told me how he looks at you.” he said simply, “And even though I've never met the bloke, I trust her judgement.”  
  
“She's the one who opened her big mouth!”  
  
“C'mon Lou, everyone was into the spiked eggnog.”  
  
“Drunkenness isn't an excuse.” Louis grouched, “Just... there's nothing I can do, you know? I can't even seduce him because I wouldn't know if he actually wanted me or if he just couldn't say no to the easy fuck in his lap.”

He screamed into his pillow and rolled onto his back; pencil stopped scratching on paper. Louis lifted his head and raised an eyebrow questioningly, “Zayn are you even listening to me?”  
  
Ignoring him, Zayn sat up straighter, eyes narrowing as he examined him. “I have to draw you.”  
  
“What.” Louis said flatly, pushing himself onto his elbows. “Why?”  
  
“Dunno. I was in the middle of drawing something random, then you moved and the inspiration just hit.”  
  
“Are you even interested in my relationship problems?!”  
  
“Sure. You can talk all you want, just let me draw you.”

Louis pursed his lips, considering. He liked the idea that he could talk himself hoarse and Zayn would listen to him, the other boy was a good listener if not a little too quiet. He also liked the idea of having this time in his life captured so elegantly. Finally he nodded, “Fine, but remember, you invited the talking. Should I change?” he looked down at his white knitted jumper, blue skinny jeans and bare feet.  
  
“Nah... well, maybe brush your hair it looks like a friz bee.”

Louis threw a pillow at the other boy and ran his fingers through his hair, fixing his fringe. “Wanna do it here or downstairs?”  
  
Zayn stood, gathering his stuff, “Downstairs, it's closer to the kitchen and you can sit in the loveseat in front the window. Grab a CD to put on the stereo too.”  
  
“Ed Sheeran okay?”  
  
Zayn just looked at him, “Stupid question.”  
  
Laughing, Louis grabbed the green case and followed the other boy down the stairs.

-:-

Zayn sighed in a long suffering way. “Are you almost done?”

Louis narrowed his eyes and started chewing at a deliberately slow pace, “Shhhh you're ruining it.”  
  
“Louis... eat the fucking banana and go sit down.”  
  
“But... pudding...”  
  
Zayn shook his head.“I pray for Harry's soul.”

-:-

“Okay, take your glasses off and put your left elbow on the armrest and rest your chin in your palm or not, whatever's comfortable.”

For once Louis did as he was told. “Rest your other hand on your stomach... perfect, now look somewhere to my left. There, perfect.”  
  
-:-  
  
An hour later Louis had talked himself out and was sitting quietly, enjoying the music and letting his mind wander. Zayn looked up for a moment when he began singing along to 'Runaway' it was his favourite song on the album; it hit close to home.  
  
“You have a nice voice.” Zayn observed, looking rather surprised, Louis felt like he should be offended.  
  
“You and the backstreet boys aren't the only one's in the town who can sing, Malik.” Louis snorted, referring to Zayn's band he had started with Niall and his friend Liam.  
  
“Damn Tommo, you should have told me sooner, you could've sang with us.”  
  
“That's why I never said anything,” Louis laughed.  
  
“At least we know those kids ears won't bleed when you sing to them.”

 

Another hour later the CD was on replay and they were both singing along to 'Don't' while Zayn continued to draw, too absorbed to hear the car pulling in outside or the front door opening.

“Lou... stop fidgeting and put your feet up on the stool...”  
  
“Zaaaaayn I need to get up.”  
  
“No you don't. Just let me finish your hand, then you can go.”

“Am I interrupting?”

Louis' eyes widened for a second before he looked over Zayn's shoulder to where Harry was standing in the doorway, face unreadable. “Yes, and thank you, now I have an excuse to get up,” he went to put his feet on the floor but Zayn's hand shot forward, gripping his ankle. “One more minute!”  
  
Huffing, Louis shot an apologetic look to a twitchy eyed Harry.  
  
Finally Zayn put the pencil down and stood, helping Louis to his feet before turning toward the older man. “Hey,” he greeted, extending his hand when they stopped in front of Harry, “I'm Zayn, you must be Harry.”  
  
Harry looked at the offered hand like he was thinking of way to mangle it and Louis cleared his throat, “Zayn is Perrie's boyfriend.” he added, hoping it would dispel any jealous thoughts running around in Harry's curly head. The angry frog eyes as Louis liked to call them in his mind, stayed but Harry shook Zayn's hand at least.  
  
“Zayn's drawing me, you know like in Titanic.... without the nudity.”  
  
“Or sex.” Zayn joked, before taking a few steps back when Harry fixed him with a look that would scare the fur off a cat. “Well... Perrie's expecting me tonight.... I'll be back on Saturday to finish up.” With that, Zayn grabbed his jacket and slung his bag over his shoulder, waving at them while unsuccessfully trying to hide a smirk as he closed to door.  
  
Louis rolled his eyes and pushed himself onto his tiptoes, “Stop scaring my friends,” he chided, pecking the older man on the lips.  
  
“Too much fun.” Harry shook his head, pulling Louis back for another kiss as they walked into the kitchen.  
  
“Apparently my pregnant glowy-ness inspired him or something... but I think it'll be nice to hang on the wall, you know?”   
  
“You could inspire with or without the pregnancy... you always glow.”  
  
Louis blushed, hiding his face in Harry's shoulder, “Maybe I ate radioactive vegetables as a child.”  
  
Harry's chest shook with a laugh, “No, you glow because you're Louis.”  
  
Scrunching up his nose, Louis laid a tender kiss on the side of Harry's neck, making him hiss. He did it again and felt the hands on him tightening.

“Lou...” Harry breathed, backing him up until he was against the wall before capturing his lips in another deeper kiss. Louis let out a little whimper and reached up, clutching the taller man's hair in his fist causing him to growl against his mouth before pulling away and latching on to his throat. Louis' head fell back with a moan, “Harry,” he gasped, unable to stop his hips from rolling forward. Harry went tense and Louis felt his heart drop as he pulled away.

Harry stepped back and cleared his throat, “Wanna watch a film?”

Trying to blink away the tears that were now clouding his vision, Louis shook his head and turned away, ready to go hide out upstairs. He knew he was being childish but one could only be rejected so many times before it got to be too much.

Warmth pressed along his back as Harry's arms came around him. “What's wrong? I... It won't happen again, I promise.”  
  
Louis' heart broke, he had been right, Harry didn't want him, still, he clung to a bit of hope. “Okay,” he whispered, “um... do you think that maybe... once the babies are born you might want to?”

“What?” Harry sounded confused.

“When my body's back to normal, will it happen then?”  
  
Harry's hold loosened for a moment then tightened again “You think...”  
  
“M'not stupid Harry, I know what I look like, and I don't blame you for not-” the last words were cut off by a gasp as Harry yanked his hips back until his ass came into contact with something hard.  
  
“Silly silly Lou.” Harry purred, grinding them together. “Didn't wanna push you.... had I known you wanted it...” he trailed off suggestively.

Louis whimpered, head falling back onto Harry's shoulder. “Please...”

Harry hummed, his hand sliding down to cup Louis through his jeans making him moan loudly. Goddamn pregnancy hormones, Louis thought, he was ready to come and Harry had barely touched him. Covering Harry's hand with his own, Louis pressed down, wanting more friction and Harry obliged. He bit his lip, his back arching against the taller man, just as he was seconds from coming- the front door opened.  
  
Quick as lightening Harry's hand shot up to his stomach as Nora walked in with two bags of what looked like take-out. Louis, grumpy that he'd been cheated out of his orgasm tried not to give her a dirty look.

“Babies are kicking,” Harry explained.  
  
Louis nodded, thanking the powers that be he was hidden behind the counter, not that there was anything to see, Nora had scared it away. “They kicked a few times and stopped, but Harry's been hanging off me ever since hoping it'd happen again-!” he muffled a squeak as Harry pinched his bum.  
  
Nora just looked at them. “Mmhmm. You staying for supper, Harry?”  
  
“Sure, thanks, Louis and I were just about to watch Merlin,” he lied.  
  
What the fuck was Merlin? Louis wondered as Harry took his hand, dragging him into the den.  
  
“What the hell is Merlin?” he asked, sitting on the sofa. Harry turned to him wide eyed. “You've never watched Merlin?”  
  
“No... should I have?”  
  
“Definitely, it was one of my favourites when it was on the air.”

Louis was skeptical but let Harry put it on Netflix. 

Nora came in a few minutes later with the food and spread it out on the table for them. “I love Merlin too,” she smiled, sitting right between Louis and Harry. Louis' eye twitched but he kept quiet and stuffed himself while his sister and his boyfriend discussed this show he'd never even heard of. He blocked them out and focused on the television, already intrigued. The dark haired boy was cute. He said as much, effectively stopping the chatter. Harry glaring at the screen while Nora attempted to hold back laughter.  
  
“That's Uther,” she said, pointing out the older man. And this was why he'd always hated watching telly with her. “And that's Morgana. At first I thought she and Merlin were like long lost twins or something.”  
  
Louis paused, fork half way to his mouth. “Morgana and Merlin?”  
  
Nora nodded, eyes not leaving the screen. A sharp kick in his gut had him putting his food down and running a hand over his stomach.

Curious. Very curious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Louis and Harry go all the way before the babies are born?


	8. Shopping

They were shopping today. Harry, Nora and himself. Harry had insisted on buying out half the stores they went to; two of everything. Louis didn't mind, as he wanted his babies to have the very best, but drew the line when Harry wanted to start buying him anything and everything he even looked sideways at.  
  
“ _No Harry, I don't need a cashmere sweater_.”  
  
“ _Or a five hundred dollar pair of shoes._ ”  
  
“ _I'm due in less than two months, I don't need any more maternity clothes, thank you for offering though_.”

 

Louis was now standing in the paint aisle. They had yet to paint the nursery because he just couldn't decide. He thought white was too boring, he detested yellow “ _No Harry we're not painting it orange._ ”

He wanted nothing to do with pink, if one of the children liked pink when they were old enough to have their own rooms, they could tell him and they would paint the room, until then, he bloody hated that colour, it reminded him of pepto bismol and pepto bismol reminded him of nausea and vomit. No thank you. And so he stood, feet aching, examining different shades and having already scared off three different workers who had offered to help, one of whom suggested he have each baby's name painted above the cribs; an idea which he thought was rather tacky. He had a vision... sort of, he didn't want something that looked ridiculous and to Louis, that was a very broad spectrum. Just then his phone buzzed with a text – he had turned off the ringer and notification four months ago because the noise irritated him into taking a hammer to his phone one morning.  
  
 **Harry** : Where are you?  
 **Louis** : paint aisle  
 **Louis** : TOO MANY COLOURS  
 **Louis** : help  
 **Louis** : all this pink is pissing me off  
 **Harry** : How many people have you reduced to tears?  
 **Louis** : besides myself? three  
 **Harry** : lmfao  
 **Harry** : Be right there

It took Harry all of a minute to get to him and by then Louis was ready to chew up half the samples and spit them in someone's face. Harry suppressed a smile and kissed his forehead, “Narrow anything down?”

“I like these,” Louis offered up two samples, one a deep purple and the other silver.  
  
Examining them, Harry raised his brows, “S'a bit dark...”  
  
Louis snatched the samples back and made a face, “Not everything has to be pink and blue and any other sickening colour you might be considering you know!”

“You okay?”

“I'm fine,” Louis snapped, he was tired, his feet hurt, he was hungry and if one more person stared at his stomach or tried to touch it he wouldn't be responsible for stabbing them in the neck... five or six hundred times.  
  
“Lou, what do _you_ want the nursery to look like?”  
  
“I don't know.... I like the idea of the dark walls, I... it's soothing. I was thinking deep purple... and I thought we could ask Nora to put a silver tree between the cribs, the branches hanging over each?”

Harry seemed to think about it, imagining what it would look like in his head and smiled, “I think that would be perfect,”

“Really?” Louis looked up, an answering smile on his lips, “You're not just saying that so I won't eat you... or cry?”

Shaking his head, Harry kissed him again, this time on the lips. “No, I love the idea.”

“It's odd, isn't it?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Well, buying all manner of baby things, cribs, bassinets, car seats, strollers... etcetera etcetera and then they grow out of it all in no time and move on. It's just.. it makes me sad.” Louis laughed, “Christ, they're not even born yet and I'm worried about them growing up too quickly.”  
  
Harry pulled him close, pressing his lips to his ear. “I wouldn't worry too much darling, I'm positive everything we bought today will get more than one use.”  
  
Louis pulled back and looked at him with wide eyes, Harry just smirked. “Of course, if I had my way we'd buy all new every time, but knowing you.... you'll want to use the old ones.”  
  
“Y-you think we'll have more kids?” Louis asked, already picturing a house full.  
  
“It's really up to you, since you're the one who'll be carrying them... but I'd love to have many children with you, Louis.”  
  
“Many?” he giggled, snuggling his face into the taller man's chest.  
  
“Yep, we'll know each others names next time we try for a baby and everything.”  
  
“Mmm... my mum had two sets of twins, so it is very likely I could too. If I got pregnant even three times, that's six kids give or take one if I take after her, you sure you can handle that?”

Instead of answering, Harry kissed him again; deepening it until it became almost desperate. Their tongues brushed, making Louis moan and lean further into Harry's body. They both seemed to forget they were in the middle of a store as Harry began leaving wet kisses along the smaller boys jaw before sucking a mark into the sensitive skin of his neck. Waves of molten heat crashed down onto Louis heavily, reminding him of the time he'd been injected with morphine after breaking his femur – without the pain- and the way it had slowly and somehow all at once made it's way through his veins like warmed honey. His knees would have given out had Harry not had an arm wrapped around him. He whimpered when Harry's teeth nipped almost too hard, followed by his tongue brushing the skin, his eyes feeling heavy lidded and wet with the sudden onslaught of arousal. He became aware that Harry was in the same boat when something hard pressed into his hip, and suddenly all he could think of was getting Harry's cock in his mouth.

Louis paused, where the hell had that come from? But the more he thought of it the more he _wanted_. “Mm... you picked a great place to start something,” Louis muttered, squeaking a second later when Harry bit him again.

“I did, didn't I?”

Narrowing his eyes Louis looked up with a tiny frown, “You shit.” he huffed, pushing the older man back a few steps, “'Pregnant teenager walking around with a boner? No wonder he's pregnant in the first place!'”  
  
“Calm down.”  
  
Louis raised his eyebrows as if to say 'excuse me?' but before he could throw a bitch fit Harry covered his already open mouth with his hand. “Nora told me she has a date tonight with that bloke Rob she's been seeing, and asked me if I'd keep an eye on you since she's pretty sure she won't be back til morning.”

Blinking uncomprehendingly, Louis gave him a look that he hoped said “so?” Harry seemed to get the gist of it because he sighed, then pulled him close once more and pressed his lips to his ear, “And I thought it would be a perfect opportunity to get my hands on you again...”  
  
Louis blushed and let out a tiny moan against his palm before he tensed a little. He looked like a bloody whale! Harry would take one look at him naked and his dick would deflate faster than a popped balloon. He tugged Harry's hand away from his mouth and licked his lips. “Harry...”  
  
“Or we could just watch a film... I didn't mean to pressure-”  
  
“It's not that,” he looked down at his stomach, “S'just... m'not exactly attractive, I don't want you to feel as if you have to because of what we talked about last week...”  
  
“I've wanted you for seven months, technically longer,” Harry murmured against his ear, “and this,” he slid a hand over Louis' belly, “makes you _mine_. Can't tell you how many times I've gotten off just thinking of you all round and plump with my children... fuck, Lou, your body is the sexiest thing in the world to me, before you were pregnant and now. Always.”  
  
Smiling, Louis kissed Harry shyly. “Okay,” he whispered, “Come over at six.”  
  
“You sure? If you're uncomfortable, we don't have-”  
  
“I want to, so much. M'just a little worried, not just about-” he gestured to his midsection, “but also that fact that I've only had sex once... might be bad at it.”  
  
Harry opened his mouth but Louis cut him off, “You were half in the bag, Harry. I doubt you could tell the difference.”  
  
“I remember enough to know the feeling of your body squeezing me, and how it made me come harder than ever...” he touched Louis' belly again, “And here's the proof.”  
  
Louis shivered at the raspy words, and nodded.  
  
He couldn't wait for tonight, if only his nerves would stop ruining it for him.  
  
-:-

After they got home and put everything away, Louis waddled into the kitchen and promptly ate two banana's dipped in butterscotch pudding before heading up the stairs to get ready for tonight. He'd made it up the first five steps when Nora came bounding down, camera in hand. Eyes widening, Louis backed up against the railing.

“I bought a scrapbook!” she excitedly informed him, pointing the camera at him.  
  
He shook his head.“No, get that thing away from me!”  
  
“Don't you want to be able to show the twins what their daddy looked like when he was carrying them?”  
  
Louis frowned.  
  
“Come on! You've never objected to getting your picture taken before!”  
  
“I didn't look like a woolly mammoth before,” he said deadpanned.  
  
“Louis,”  
  
“Nora,”

“Louis, I'm taking the picture either way. I have a duty as an Aunt. You have five seconds, smile or look like a miserable goat. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...”

Fidgeting with his clothing, Louis cursed under his breath and smiled.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to everyone with a bossy older sibling!
> 
> The 'Rob' that Nora is seeing is Rob Pattinson, obviously.
> 
> Next chapters will be longer!!


	9. Yours, Mine, and Ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I was creatively blocked on this story for a bit, but the good news is the block is now gone, thank goodness.
> 
> I listened to Ariana Grande ft The Weeknd 'Love Me Harder' on repeat while writing this chapter, I guess I should listen to her more often!

“We don't have to do this, love.” Harry murmured through the door, startling Louis for a moment before he went back to examining himself in the mirror; Harry was probably hoping he'd back out. After all, how could Harry, beautiful, sexy, intelligent, wonderful Harry, want _him_? He was lucky the first time, he'd been in a dress, smothered in make-up and extensions, and for once his curves had come in handy, he understood it then (partly) he'd been... he'd looked decent, sort of. But now, now he was big as a house at seven and a half months pregnant; his already thick thighs could probably choke a horse and his _belly._.. well, he couldn't bring himself to hate it for being so big, he _was_ carrying twins. The rest of him however, was grotesque. Harry must truly feel sorry for him or feel obligated because Louis was carrying his children. There was just no possible way he'd want him otherwise.  
  
“Maybe we shouldn't,” Louis agreed quietly; tears clogging his throat. He cringed, hoping Harry couldn't hear. That hope appeared to be wasted because the doorknob began rattling.  
  
“Louis, open the door.”  
  
“Just go away Harry,” he whispered back. God. Everything had been fine five minutes earlier. After Nora left Harry had come over, and they'd talked a bit before Harry had kissed him. Louis' hormones had taken over then and he'd crawled into Harry's lap -as best he could with his giant bump in the way- and practically begged the older man to fuck him. Harry had ground them together and lavished attention on his neck, hands running all over Louis' body, making him desperate. Then Louis had reached for the button on Harry's trousers and found the other man soft as a bloody marshmallow.

Louis realized then that Harry wasn't doing this because he _wanted_ him and before he could stop himself he'd burst into tears and ran (waddled) away. Harry had chased him up the stairs begging to know what he'd done wrong and Louis had locked himself in the loo.

“You don't have to force yourself alright? I understand.” he added, breath hitching around a sob that he refused to let out.

“ _Force_ myse-What are you- just _open the door!_ ” Harry growled, sounding like he was losing his patients, and Louis knew it was only a matter of time before he left. The thought had him sobbing out loud this time.

“Louis, open the goddamn door right now.” a loud thump followed the command and Louis realized Harry had punched the door. Why did Harry want in so badly? Louis was giving him an out, why wasn't he taking it?

“Just leave!” Louis practically screamed, his voice breaking. “You don't have to pretend to want me because you feel sorry for me or because you feel an obligation, it makes me feel _pathetic!_ ”  
  
The thumping on the other side of the door stopped, “You think I don't want you?” Harry asked like it was the most ludicrous thing he'd ever heard and Louis had to give it to him, he was a great actor. Just then a kick to the ribs had him gasping. He shouldn't let himself become so upset, it wasn't good for the babies.  
  
“I know you don't! You... you... were c-completely...” his face heated in embarrassment just thinking of it, “soft.”  
  
A loud laugh came then, making Louis feel even worse. “If you don't get out here so I can show you exactly how much I want you, I'll take the door off the hinges, Louis.” Harry threatened.

“Don't lie!” he screamed and God he knew he was being melodramatic but fuck, it hurt. He wasn't opening the door to be fed more lies.

“I warned you,” Harry sighed and Louis tensed, would he really smash the door in? A minute or so passed but no noise came and he relaxed a little until he realized Harry probably left. More tears began falling down his cheeks and he plopped down on the side of the bathtub, letting sadness and rejection swallow him whole. A scratchy squeaking noise had his head snapping up as he crossed his arms over his stomach protectively. What the hell....  
  
This went on for another minute or so and Louis sat stunned as he realized what was happening, he also cursed himself for not locking himself in the other bathroom where the door opened _in_.  
  
Harry hadn't been kidding. He actually _took_ the door off the hinges. Louis watched the older man carry it a few steps and lean it against the wall, setting the screws on the dresser before coming into the bathroom. “Harry-”  
  
Harry answered with a growl low in his throat, causing a bone deep shiver to run it's way through Louis' body.

“I warned you,” Harry repeated as he bent to slide one arm behind Louis' back, the other behind his knees and lifting him. The pregnant boy squeaked, fearing he would be dropped; he wasn't exactly tiny these days. He started to voice his concerns but Harry shushed him and kissed his nose, carrying him across the room to the bed and laying him down gently.

“You don't have-”

Harry interrupted by snatching his hand and dragging it toward his crotch. Louis squirmed until his palm came into contact with a wet patch then his mouth fell open in shock. At the same time, he felt a twitch and looked up at Harry through his lashes, blushing when he recognized lust clouding the older man's eyes as they devoured him.

“Wasn't soft 'cause I didn't want you,” Harry said, leaning down to husk against his cheek, “was soft 'cause you had me coming in my pants like a bloody thirteen year old. Wish you knew how sexy you are, Lou...”

A whimper left his mouth when Harry kissed his bent knee before he climbed onto the bed to kneel between Louis' legs. Harry groaned as his fingers gripped fleshy thighs and parted them, then going to work untying the knot on Louis' robe.

Louis felt his face flame when the robe slid open to reveal him completely, at the same time, self-consciousness had him reaching up to cover himself once more but Harry stilled him, pressing a kiss to the back of each hand.

“Don't make me tie you up...”

Louis moaned then, a dark flush spreading from his hairline to chest and Harry smirked at the sight. “You like that idea?”

Unable to give a proper answer, Louis barely managed a nod. Harry had hardly touched him and already he felt as if he would sink into the mattress with the weight of his arousal. Pregnancy had turned him into a raw nerve, and this included _all_ emotions. It was starting to become embarrassing.

"Guess so," Harry chuckled, smiling down at him as he lifted his shirt off and Louis couldn't stop himself from reaching up to caress Harry's newly exposed chest. His index finger brushed over a nipple, drawing a deep moan from the older man's throat. Leaning forward, Harry placed an arm on each side of Louis' head, holding himself up so none of his weight was on the pregnant boy's belly and kissed him again.

Louis mewled and dug his fingers into those thick curls he loved so much, sucking Harry's bottom lip before the kiss deepened into a deep glide of tongues, both eager to taste as much of the other as possible. Harry's hands slid up and down his body, one petting his stomach lovingly while the other teased his nipple. Louis gasped and ached into the touch; his chest had become extremely sensitive, in a good way.

“So perfect,” Harry breathed as he pulled back a bit to nuzzle Louis' jaw, nose skimming his cheek before sucking his earlobe between his lips, making him squirm and whine. He moved to Louis' neck then, sucking wetly and biting over every sensitive spot until he had him writhing beneath him and mumbling pleas through bitten red lips.

Harry released a desperate noise of his own against Louis' collarbone, trailing spit slicked lips down to tight little nipples that were just _begging_ for attention and drawing one into his warm mouth with a groan. His cock was so hard he was certain it would have a permanent indent of his zipper by the time he got his pants off.

“Mmff...” Louis arched, fingers still buried in Harry's hair. The fire running from his chest to between his legs was growing almost unbearable and he longed to rub his thighs together for some relief. “Touch me, _pleaseplease_ ”

“I am touching you, darling,” Harry pulled back to murmur before going back to his prize, switching to the other nipple when the first was a deep cherry red. Louis bucked against him, throwing his head back in pleasure and clenching his thighs tightly.

“ _Harry!_ ” He whined, seconds from coming untouched like a bloody virgin -which he might as well be, he'd only ever done this once as Harry would know- Panting, Harry pulled away and placed a kiss in the middle of his chest.

He'd never wanted anyone as much as he wanted this gorgeous boy beneath him. Usually he had to be the one _receiving_ pleasure before he was this turned on. With Louis, just touching and tasting was enough to have him ready to come in his jeans; his stomach churning with stinging _sweet_ desire.

“Yeah honey,” Harry moaned raggedly as he slid to the end of the bed, letting his feet drop to the floor before dragging the boy down the bed until his perfect little arse was on the edge.

“Fuck,” he growled and dropped to his knees, spreading Louis' cheeks to reveal his tight little hole. Harry moaned again, his mouth watering, cock jumping at the sight. He heard Louis gasp above him, partly in embarrassment, partly in arousal and he couldn't understand why the boy thought he wasn't attractive. Moving forward, he pulled Louis' legs up until they rested over his shoulders and pressed a wet kiss to a delicious thigh before his mouth found what he was positively _aching_ to taste. 

Louis choked in pleasure as Harry's tongue lapped over his hole hungrily, Harry gasping his own enjoyment as the salty taste of _Louis_ burst over his tongue. His loins throbbed with the need to thrust forward and he gripped the boy's thighs tightly, sealing his lips over the rim and stabbing his tongue forward, laving over the entrance to Louis' body with fervour as the boy bucked and ground against his face until Harry was thrusting his hips against the side of the bed, moaning with the same desperation as the boy he was tasting. The vibrations caused Louis to howl and thrash, his own cock leaking steadily against the raised bump of his stomach. “Harrypleasepleasem'ready _please_ ”

Pulling back with a groan, Harry licked his lips and fought the urge to just ram himself inside, “Lube, condoms?”  
  
“Mm nightstand top drawer, it's not opened...” Louis panted, “Um... I-I wanna feel you, _just_ you... if...”

Harry smiled at him from where he was bent over the nightstand, “I get tested regularly and it's not like you can get pregnant,”

Louis giggled, “H-how do you want me?”

Harry examined the bed for a moment then looked back at him with dark, lust filled eyes, “Any way I can get you.”

After a brief struggle, Louis managed to flip onto his hands and knees and crawl up to the headboard, cheeks flushing even more when Harry growled in appreciation at the view he'd provided.

“You are _exquisite_ ” He breathed in awe, making Louis blush even harder and eye him doubtfully as he sat on his hip, legs folded under himself. Harry tossed the lube on the bed then and began removing his pants. Louis gasped, watching the older man's big cock slap against his stomach as it was released from the confines of his jeans. He hadn't had a chance to actually _look_  the first time, the bathroom had been dimly lit and his dress had covered everything in _that_ area. Fuck. Louis whimpered now; it was long and thick, the tip the same delicious shade of pink as Harry's lips, and most importantly, it had fucked him so good it had gotten him _pregnant_. The thought had his entrance clenching in need.

“Please,” he panted, and Harry surged forward, devouring his mouth once more making him whine when he tasted himself. Harry pulled his arse to the edge once more, fumbling the lube open and applying a generous amount to his fingers before massaging around Louis' hole.

“Fuck. Wanted to take my time, open you nice and slow til you were begging but I can't wait,” Harry gasped, working his finger in and out of the tiny boy beneath him.

“S'okay, doesn't have to be slow,” Louis mewled, “plenty of time for that later, right now I need you cock in me...” he finished, surprising himself and Harry with the bold words. Harry added another finger then, crooking them to brush his prostate and Louis' arms almost gave out as he arched in pleasure. He leaned forward and pressed himself against Harry as tight as his stomach would allow, wrapping his arms around broad shoulders as Harry continued to finger fuck him until his hole was clenching, aching to be filled by something bigger.

Finally, Harry pulled back and climbed on the bed once more, stretching out on his back and earning a confused look from a glassy eyed Louis. Harry grinned, “Want you to ride me.”

Embarrassment and uncertainty clouded the younger boy's features and he bit his lip. What if he... hurt Harry? Or smushed him? God. How could he want Louis on top of him?! As if reading him mind, Harry reached out and grasped his hand, lacing their fingers together.  
  
“You want to know why?”  
  
Louis blinked at him; perhaps Harry had tired himself out? He said as much but Harry only cackled. “I want you to ride me so I can see you, see this...” he caressed his bump, “you're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on, my love. My eyes crave you as much as my body does.”

Smiling slightly, Louis pushed himself up onto his knees and crawled to Harry. The older man gasped, his cock jumping at the sight of Louis: honey tinted skin flushed with arousal, a fine sheen of sweat making it glisten delectably, hair mussed and falling into those cerulean eyes, lips bitten red, but it was his round stomach that made Harry's cock twitch and ache with an all consuming desire that he'd never experienced before in his life. A tiny moan filled the room as Louis eyed his cock with ardor, wanting it inside him so badly he could almost.... taste it.

Licking his lips, Louis maneuvered himself until he was straddling Harry's legs and reached out, hesitantly grasping the hot, thick, _hard_ cock in his hand and earning a hiss from Harry. Louis' own cock reacted in turn with a twitch and another bead of pre-come dripping from the tip. His hole was positively throbbing now, wanting to be impaled on the hardness in his hand. But instead of climbing further up onto Harry and lowering himself onto it, Louis licked his lips once more and moved forward, licking the tip and gathering the pre-come on his tongue. Harry growled, hips snapping up. Louis found he quite liked Harry's taste, it was salty, yet somehow sweet and just... _Harry._ He wanted more of that taste, no matter how badly he wanted to just fuck himself on the cock instead. Breathing deeply through his nose -fuck Harry smelled good- Louis wrapped his lips around the crown and Harry jumped, eyes wide. “Sweetheart, you don't have to-”

Louis pulled back and rolled his lips together, “Wanna taste you,” he moaned, taking Harry back into his mouth. He opened his jaw and relaxed it, taking as much as he could fit past his lips without gagging; using his hand on the bit he couldn't reach with his mouth. The hard flesh was hot and heavy against his tongue and he _loved_ it. Louis whimpered as he sucked, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head up and down, twisting his hand like Perrie had told him to during one of their 'girls nights'

Cursing, Harry was the one arching this time as he lost himself in pleasure, gripping the boy's hair tightly and roughly fucking his hips upwards, unable to stop himself. Louis allowed his mouth to be used for all it was worth, whining as his entire groin, cock to hole, began utterly _throbbing._ He was practically sobbing around Harry's cock now, fingers digging into the older man's hips to keep from reaching back and shoving four fingers inside to fuck himself at the same pace Harry was fucking his mouth. Suddenly Harry was yanking him off and pulling him forward, nearly causing him to lose his balance until he caught himself and let himself be manhandled onto his side, Harry pressing against his back. 

“Yesyes, oh please,” he cried out, his body so heavy with arousal it felt like his limbs were made of lead. He felt Harry's lips at his shoulder and heard the snap of the lube as Harry quickly slathered himself. Louis shoved his hip backwards, unable to stop himself but sharp bite to the side of his neck had him stilling, then he felt Harry's hand on his hip and the blunt tip of his cock against his hole. He mewled as it began pushing past the ring of muscle  and without thinking shoved his hips backwards, enveloping Harry in tight velvet heat and causing them both to cry out. It stung, he hadn't had anything inside him since Harry, but he was adjusting quickly.

Turning his head, he felt Harry's nose brush his cheek, breath coming in quick short bursts and he could tell the older man was struggling to keep from just pounding him mercilessly. His inner muscles clenched at the thought earning a guttural noise from Harry, who pushed an arm under him and wrapped his fingers around his jaw, turning his head even further so their lips could meet. Louis mouth fell open and he looked Harry in the eyes, his arousal soaring.

“Fuck me,” he begged, dragging his lips against the corner of Harry's. Green eyes flashed and the hand that rested on his hip tightened before Harry snapped his hip forward. Louis gasped as they settled into a slow, deep rhythm, Harry's hips connecting with his ass _hard_ on every thrust, finding his prostate quickly and using the angle to have him all but crying in desperate pleasure as they panted, Harry's damp breath tickling his ear. Harry's face screwed up in pleasure was the hottest thing Louis had ever seen, the way his brows furrowed and his mouth hung open, a grunt leaving his lips every time he pushed into Louis' heat. 

Louis kissed him again, Harry's tongue plunging into his mouth the same slow  _deep_ way his cock was working his ass.  Feeling that coil deep in his belly, Louis attempted to reach for his cock and help himself over the edge but Harry gripped his wrist.

“No one touches you but me,” he growled, bringing Louis' arm up and holding both his wrists with one hand while the other clutched his hip as he increased his pace. Having his arms restrained had fire shooting through Louis as Harry breathed heavily into his ear. “Who do you belong to?”

“ _Yours_ ” he choked.  
  
" _Mine._ " Harry snarled in agreement.  
  
“Oh f-fuck me,” Louis' eyes rolled back as his hole began to clench rhythmically on the cock slamming into it. When Harry's hand slid from his hip up to his chest to rub at his nipple, Louis was done. He screamed, shoving his hips back hard, trying to dig Harry's cock deeper into himself as the older man stiffened behind him, the contractions from Louis hole milking him and pushing him over the edge as well . They strained against one another, Harry shoving forward, Louis shoving back as they ground together and rode out their pleasure, little sobs and whines filling the room.  
  
Finally, Louis turned his head slightly so he could kiss Harry again, slow and deep as he slid his hands all over Louis' oversensitive skin.  He whined quietly when Harry pulled out slowly  and rolled him over so he was facing Harry once more and pressed against his side, head on his shoulder. Their lips m et in a deep slide of tongues, Harry's arms going around him tightly as he kissed his way over his jaw and neck, mumbling praises and words of love and adoration into his sweat slicked skin. 

“Perfect, love. You are perfect.”

Louis nuzzled  Harry's throat  and whispered praises of his own  while his body came down from the intense pleasure it had experienced.

“You know, if I had my way, you'd never wear clothes.” Harry said quietly into his hair causing him to giggle and blush, though it wasn't noticeable due to his cheeks being flushed a deep red from their love making. "Still wanna see you ride me." he added, kissing Louis again.

They lied in comfortable silence for a while, Harry unable to keep his hands from touching the gorgeous boy at his side; caressing his hip and belly lovingly as they shared lazy kisses until their eyes became heavy with exhaustion.

“I love you,” Harry whispered, “You and the babies are my life now.”

Blinking sleepily, Louis smiled widely and cuddled closer to him. “I love you too, Harry.”  
  
As Louis slipped into unconsciousness he could feel Harry playing the  fingers of his left hand,  paying special attention to one in particular.  Little did the sleeping boy know, Harry was thinking about how amazing that finger was going to look with a silver band around it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story is going to have to go past the original 10 chapters I had planned, there's still some stuff I wanna get in there before the babies are born, including the families meeting, hope you guys don't mind!
> 
> Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> I have about 10 chapters planned for this story, most of which are already written so i'll try to post a chapter a day. 
> 
> Thoughts/theories???


End file.
